


Sunsets and Ring Pops

by UsagichanP



Series: The Foster-Greens Live the California Dream (ish) [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Anniversary, Anniversary dates, Both of them have a thing for each other in leather jackets oop, Ethan's fuckin cheesy and is s o in love with his fiancee, F/M, Hickeys, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Leather Jackets, Lingerie, Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Ring Pop engagement ring, Smoking, Unsafe Sex, Webby's a fuckin wingman. Wing-spider? whatever, dw tho! Ethan's a pullout God, still use condoms kids, those poor fucking neighbours man, yeah you heard me. a ring pop.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: Ethan decides to take his and Lex's relationship to the next level and propose to her on their 4th anniversary.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: The Foster-Greens Live the California Dream (ish) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810420
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sunsets and Ring Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!   
> I've finally uploaded the 3rd part in this series. I have a couple of ideas for the 4th fic but I'm having a bit of writer's block so idk when the next fic will come out. Still! I've got some other Lexthan stuff ready that I'll post in a few ;)

Life was going pretty good for the Fosters right now.

Using some money from one of Lex’s bigger roles, they managed to score a 2 bedroom apartment, albeit a small one. Ethan had got a pay raise in the past few years as a car mechanic, and although she still didn’t go to full-time school, Hannah had actually made a nonimaginary friend for once. 

But there was something Ethan had wanted to do for a very long time. Something he  _ needed  _ to do. It was even keeping him up at night recently.

Ethan wanted to marry Lex.

Or at least propose to her, anyways. 

He promised himself that he’d wait until they were stable and settled. And while they didn’t have a house with a white picket fence, they weren’t living paycheck to paycheck anymore. Sure, Lex’s acting money helped, but still. They were happy.

Sometimes he wondered if Lex was waiting for him to ask. If she was dropping hints, he wasn’t picking up on them. However he knew she wanted to get married at some point. Hell, even all the way back in  _ Hatchetfield _ they talked about having kids. They’d have to get married before that though; they didn’t want to have a kid who had to go through the same shitty, dadless childhood that Lex and Hannah had. Of course Ethan would  _ never  _ leave them. Yet the idea of Lex and Ethan being legally bonded for life was incredibly appealing. 

“I’m gonna do it.” He said to himself out loud one night. “I’m gonna marry her.” He glanced to his side, hoping Lex didn’t hear him. Luckily she was peacefully asleep, curled up on her side with her hand curled up loosely under her chin.

Ethan chuckled quietly. “Adorable.” Gently as to not wake her up, he brushed a strand of hair away from her nose. Lex made a funny little noise and wrinkled her nose cutely, but did not awake. 

“God, you’re beautiful. I can’t wait to marry you.” He whispered breathlessly, smooching her forehead with a touch lighter than a feather. “I love you.” Though Lex was asleep and did not hear him, she smiled sweetly in her sleep. Ethan’s heart raced and it took every fiber in his being not to gather her in his arms and squeeze her as tight as possible. But that would wake her up, and he didn’t want that. 

Nonetheless, before he proposed to Lex he had to ask Hannah. He didn’t think she’d object, but he felt it was necessary to ask anyways. It’s not like Lex had a father to ask for his blessing, and besides, other than him Hannah was the only person Lex really loved in the world. Therefore if Ethan wanted anyone’s blessing, it’d be from Hannah. 

What would he use for a ring, anyways? He didn’t want to spend 1k for 2 rings that will only be worn for a little while. He had a feeling Lex wouldn’t like that that much. So what should he use? He racked his brain for ideas before finally settling on a solution.

A Ring Pop.

That’d be perfect. 

It was cheap, and knowing Lex she’d love it. Other girls might sneer or turn up their nose at the thought of being proposed to with a fucking Ring Pop, but Lex would think it’s hilarious. Another reason he loved Lex so much- she was fine with not having the most expensive stuff and didn’t care that he wasn’t rich or perfect. Ethan was a little rough around the edges, and Lex loved that about him. 

As he lay awake in his bed at 3 in the morning, he began to formulate a plan. Get Hannah’s blessing, plan a date, take Lex out, propose and… well, whatever happens afterwards happens. 

First up, talking to Hannah. Perhaps take her to her favourite park, get her in a good mood then ask instead of just staying at home; though she didn’t vocalise it often, he was sure that Hannah was going a bit stir crazy. Which is fair- she still doesn’t go to school and stays inside all day. Plus, occasionally an ice cream truck would come to the park in summer. Getting Hannah a popsicle would sweeten the deal (pun intended). 

“Yeah, that’ll work.” Ethan whispered to himself. Lex mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep, and curled up closer to him. He pursed his lips to silence a laugh, and after a quick kiss on top of her head, closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. 

* * *

“Heya, Hannah Banana. Mind if I sit? I got you a popsicle. It’s cherry, your favorite. You should eat it quickly though. It’s really fucking hot out.” Ethan sat down on a park bench next to Hannah and handed her the popsicle. Hannah mumbled thanks and tore away the wrapper. Ethan did the same to his popsicle, and they wordlessly bumped them together- a little tradition of theirs. 

“I actually have something really important to talk to you about, Hannah.” Hannah kicked at a rock under her shoe and didn’t reply. “It’s about your sister.” That caused her to finally look up.

“Lex?” Her voice was soft. 

“You’ve got some juice on the side of your mouth. I should have gotten some napkins.” Ethan wiped off the red juice from Hannah’s cheek, then took a deep breath.

“Well… as you know, me and Lex have been together for quite a while now. Our 4th anniversary is actually coming up in a month. Time really flies, huh?” He took a bite of his popsicle, and swallowed before speaking. “By now we’ve sorta settled down. Our life is a lot less crazy than it was a couple years ago. We have our own apartment, and while we’re far from rich we’re not super poor anymore. We’re doing pretty alright now, dontcha think?” He put his hand on his leg to stop it from bouncing. “And uh… I was thinking of, you know, taking it to the next step. With Lex.”

Hannah tilted her head in a wordless question.

“I really, really love her. I know we’re both still young- I mean, I only recently turned 22- but I’ve been thinking of doing this for a while. I wanted your permission before going ahead.” As he finished his popsicle, Ethan held up the stick to the light to read the joke. “‘What do you call the last bit of snow to hit the ground? ...A slowflake.’ ...Who the hell writes these? It’s not even winter.” He rolled his eyes and turned to Hannah. “What about yours?”

“‘How did the telephone propose to his girlfriend? He gave her a ring.’” Hannah announced with furrowed eyebrows, not noticing Ethan’s panicked expression. “I don’t get it.” 

“Guess I’ll have to say it straight out.” Ethan mumbled to himself, then exhaled. “Speaking of that, actually…” He placed the sticks aside and took Hannah’s hands in his. “I wanna marry Lex, Hannah. And I want your blessing. I know how much you mean to Lexie, so I wanted to make sure you were ok with it before I pop the question.” 

Hannah’s mouth fell open. “Pop the question?” She repeated. 

“Yeah. Meaning I’m gonna propose to Lex. I was hoping to do it on our anniversary. It’d make it even more special.” Ethan threw his popsicle stick at a trash can 15 feet away, pumping his fist as it landed perfectly. “I’ve been thinking about proposing to her for a long time, but I wanted to wait until we were in California and settled down. I didn’t want to marry her in that shithole that is fuckin’ Hatchetfield. Thank God we escaped that place. We haven’t even been in Cali for 3 full years, but I’m already happier here than I was in shitty Hatchetfield.” Hannah nodded in agreement. 

There was a thick beat of silence. Ethan knew his face was red, but he wasn’t sure whether it was from the nervousness of asking the sister of the love of his life for her blessing; or maybe the insufferable heat and heavy air. “Soooo, Hannah Banana.” He broke the silence, “Is that a yes or a no?”

For a moment Hannah didn’t reply, and Ethan’s heart dropped in his chest.  _ Son of a bitch, I’ve fucked this up-  _ but his thoughts were cut off by a hug from Hannah that almost bowled him over. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” She murmured into Ethan’s chest. “I’m so happy. Lex will be too. And Webby said ok as well.” 

Ethan returned the hug tightly, relief filling his heart. “I’m glad.” He pressed a kiss on top of Hannah’s head. “I’m really fucking glad.” 

As they drew back, Ethan gave her a sweet smile. “Thanks, Hannah. I don’t know what I’d do if you had said no. I was pretty sure you’d say yes, but I felt like I had to come out and ask you formally. Your silence actually scared me for a moment there.” He chuckled to himself. 

“Hey Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“Your teeth are blue.” Hannah showed her teeth and tapped them.

Ethan mirrored her, and groaned at the sight of blue juice staining his finger. “Ah, shit.”

“You should have gotten some napkins.” Hannah echoed his earlier words with a grin. Ethan rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Watch it, kid. You've got a red tongue, you know. So you can’t judge me.” He rubbed at his teeth with a finger until his teeth were clean. Hannah stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, trying to see if her tongue really was red like he said. Sure enough, it was a brilliant shade of scarlet. Ethan snorted at her silly expression. “Nice face. You should see yourself now.” 

“Um, Hannah…” Ethan swallowed heavily.  _ I can’t believe I’m asking her this.  _ “Your… friend Webby can tell the future or some shit, right? Or at least she knows stuff.” Hannah nodded. “Can you, uh, ask her if everything will go alright? With the proposal I mean.” 

“Webby says yes.” Hannah said after a pause.

“What about,” Ethan’s face reddened further and he looked away “the m-marriage?”  _ Christ, am I actually stuttering? What am I, some nervous nerd who can’t talk to girls without creaming their pants, like that blood sugar bitch back in Hatchetfield or his loser friends? Get your shit together, Ethan. _

“Marriage…” Hannah bit her nail in thought. “You’ll all be happy.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “But… Webby said they’ll be a night mistake.” Ethan froze and his eyes widened in horror. “A good mistake, though. A long, good mistake.”

Ethan blinked in confusion. “‘Long, good mistake’? The hell does that mean?” Hannah shrugged. Ethan sighed and leaned back and ran his hands over his face. “Fuck man, I can’t help but be nervous. I don’t think she’ll reject me or anything, but it’s still nerve-wracking, ya know?” 

Hannah wrapped her hand around Ethan’s index finger and squeezed, resting her head on his shoulder. It was another one of their little signals-  _ It’s going to be ok.  _ Ethan exhaled and laid his head on top of Hannah’s, letting himself relax. “Yeah. It’ll be ok.” He murmured, mostly to himself.

* * *

“Ya know Green, you ain’t slick.”

“...What?”

“You’re getting sloppy.” Marsh passed his joint to Ethan. “I totally saw you and your girl’s feet moving under the supply closet door yesterday.” 

Ethan tried his best to contain his blush. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said, attempting to feign ignorance. It didn’t work.

“Bitch please, Green. I get that you have a super hot girlfriend and it’s totally understandable that you wanna get with her- no need to give me a death stare, I’m not gonna go after her- but really, you need to be more sneaky.” His coworker shook his head and leaned on the wall. “There was one time where you made an extra loud thump- was that something getting punched or one of you getting slammed against the door?”

“Loud thump? Must be some of the supplies shifting or dropping.” Ethan took a hit to try to hide his nervous smile.

“Oh yeah? Supplies shifting and dropping on their own?” Marsh scoffed. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I’ve been working at a haunted garage for 5 years and I JUST noticed. Someone call the fuckin Ghostbusters. I’m spooked shitless.” He rolled his eyes. “C’mon man. I’m not judging. If you wanna makeout or fuck or whatever the fuck you do in those closets that’s fine by me. But Boss Man might not like it. So I’m warning you for your own good.” 

“We didn’t fuck in the closet. I wouldn’t do that shit at work.” Ethan muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Marsh narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. “Well you weren’t stacking boxes together.”

Ethan pursed his lips. “Ok, so maybe we were… making out. But that’s it.”

“Sure.” Marsh raised his eyebrows. “I totally believe that you didn’t do,” he made some obscene gestures with his hand, “ _ at all _ .” 

At that Ethan went red. What the fuck was up with him lately? He had conversations like this with his friends in Hatchetfield- hell, the conversations back there sometimes got more explicit than this! Has he really gotten that soft? Fuck. He tried to distract himself with another drag. 

“Fine, fine.” He sighed. “We got close to that sometimes. Really close. But we never actually went that far. Either we had to stop because someone was coming,” (he ignored Marsh’s juvenile snort) “or because my break was over. So we just generally stick to 1st base. It’s safer.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m not that interested in your sex life- well, a little, mostly out of morbid curiosity- so I won’t press if you don’t want to. I’m just teasing ya, Green.” He elbowed Ethan playfully. “Though I have noticed you’ve been a little, uh, tense lately? That’s not the right word but to be honest right now I’m too high to know fuckin words. Skittish? No, that’s for like, animals and shit. Nervous, maybe? Something like that.” 

Ethan exhaled heavily. “Yeah, you’re right. That’s because there’s something big coming up soon.”

“What?”

Ethan shifted, trying to decide whether to tell him or not. “Uh... Ah, fuck it. I’m gonna propose to Lex. In a week.” 

Marsh immediately shot up. “Fuck, really? Are you serious?”

“Dead.”

“Holy shit, man! Good for you.” Marsh clapped him on the arm. “You doing anything special? Or are you just gonna make it a private thing?”

“Well, I’m planning on having dinner at one of our favourite restaurants. It won’t break the bank, but it’s romantic enough. Then we’ll go to the Malibu pier and I’ll propose there.” Ethan looked down and smiled shyly to himself. “I really hope she likes it.”

“I’m sure she will dude!” Marsh assured him. “If I was your girl I’d be swooning into your arms.”

Ethan slowly turned to stare at him in bewilderment. “...Marsh, you’re not my girl though. We’re friends but I’m not going to fucking marry you.”

“No no dude, not like that!” Marsh waved his hands frantically.“I meant- ah, fuck, I didn’t phrase that properly. I meant that  _ she _ would be swooning cuz that’s romantic. Not- I’m not gonna swoon. I don’t do that shit. Um… no homo.”

“It’s 2021. None of that ‘no homo’ shit. We accept homos now.” Ethan replied bluntly. 

“Oh yeah man. Totally. I’m chill with the gays.” Marsh rushed. “Gays are… A-OK.” 

There was an extremely awkward silence that seemed to go on for eons.

“Let’s never speak of this again.” Ethan finally said.

“Oh, absolutely not.” 

“But seriously man. Congrats.” Marsh gave Ethan a sincere smile. “Or maybe I should be wishing you that after the proposal. I dunno.” He shrugged. “Can I be the best man at your wedding?” 

Ethan returned his grin. “We’ll see.” He took one last hit, then tossed the spent joint in the nearby trashcan. “If it’s ok with Lex, then maybe.” 

“Fuckin sweet.” Marsh bumped fists with Ethan. “Can’t wait, Ethan.” 

* * *

“Hey, Eth. You know what tomorrow is?”

“Of course I do babe.” Ethan carded his fingers through Lex’s hair, who was resting her head in his lap. “Our anniversary. 4 years specifically.”

“Yeah. Time flies, right? Feels like yesterday when we first started dating.” She closed her eyes and hummed agreeably to Ethan’s gentle pets, like an adorable cat purring. “We doing anything special or are we just gonna hang at home?”

“No, no. I’ve got uh, something in mind.” Ethan bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, but failed. 

Lex sat up. “What’s that smile for, huh?” She teased with a grin of her own. “Whatcha thinkin about?” 

“It’s a secret.” Ethan replied, pulling Lex to straddle his lap. 

“Maybe I can coax it out of you, then.” Lex purred as she drew him into a long kiss. 

“I think you’ll have to try a little harder than that.” He murmured in between slick kisses. Of course he wouldn’t tell her, no matter what she did. But it was fun to see what she’d do. 

And God, Lex knew exactly how to push his buttons (she had quite the experience, after all). The way she raked her nails down his scalp made him groan into her mouth and his toes curl cause  _ hooooo boy,  _ that felt fucking  _ good.  _ It was getting  _ really  _ hard to keep their voices down- what time was it anyways? Eh, who cares. 

Slowly Ethan pushed Lex’s shirt up from the back until it rested under her chin, revealing her white bra. He didn’t care that it was plain; what mattered was underneath. He kissed her again and ran his hands over her back, going to undo her bra band when–

“Umm…”

Both of them froze.

There was Hannah, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, staring at the couple with wide eyes and a perplexed expression. 

“There’s no more… toilet paper…” She said slowly. 

“Jesus Hannah, what the hell!” Lex quickly shoved her shirt back down and broke apart from Ethan, who awkwardly crossed his legs to hide his… situation. Thank god Hannah wasn’t looking there, because he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“Uh, sorry.” Hannah backed away cautiously, looking very much like a kicked puppy. “I- um, bye.” Without another word she ran back to her room and slammed the door.

Lex and Ethan looked at each other. “Whaaaaat was that?” Ethan blinked in confusion. “What did she say?”

“Um, I think she said there’s no more toilet paper.” Lex clarified. “I’ll have to buy some tomorrow.” 

“Oh ok.” There was an uncomfortable beat then, “So can we like, finish what we started? Because it’s hard to get it back down and– ack!” His pleas turned into a startled squawk as Lex threw a pillow at his face, shutting him up for good.

* * *

Ethan could not help himself from being nervous as fuck.

Even Lex’s radiant smile (or at least, it looked radiant from his point of view) as she placed the stack of freshly made pancakes on the table couldn’t quell his anxiety. His leg bounced under the table wildly, no matter what he tried to stop it. Based on her insightful stare, Hannah definitely was savvy to what was happening, but luckily said nothing. That is, until she pulled him aside after breakfast.

They entered her room, with Hannah leading him in by his sleeve. As soon as she shut the door she spoke. “7, not 8.” Her voice was soft but firm.

Ethan blinked. “What? The hell are you talking about?” 

“Webby says 7, not 8.” Hannah repeated. 

“7 not 8…. oh!” Ethan straightened as realisation hit him. “I was planning on going to dinner at 8. Are you saying that we should have dinner at 7 instead?” 

Hannah shrugged. “I think so. Webby didn’t say anything else. She didn’t tell why either.” 

“Well shit. That’s a little early, but better safe than sorry, right?” Ethan patted her shoulder. “Thanks Banana.” 

Hannah smiled shyly. “We say good luck.” She squeezed his index finger gently, and bumped her forehead against Ethan’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna fucking need it.” Ethan muttered under his breath. 

(For the record, he did not fucking need it)

* * *

“Man, I forgot how pretty this place is.” Lex sighed dreamily, gazing up at the pretty pixie lights strung up over their head. “These lights are so beautiful.”

“We were here a couple of weeks ago for your birthday.” Ethan pointed out, resting his chin on his palm. “But they’re not the most beautiful thing here. You are.” 

“Jeez Eth, that was cheesy as hell. Are you gonna be like this the entire date?” Lex teased, though her soft blush was visible in the candlelight. “Not that I mind.”

“Maybe.” Ethan laced their fingers together and squeezed one, two, three times. “I like making you blush.” He kissed the back of her hand.

Lex opened her mouth, probably to tease him some more, but the food arrived. Of course he had gotten Lex’s favourite dish, though he insisted he was fine with more casual food. (“Just because I’m dressed more fancy than usual doesn’t mean I have to eat fancy as well!” He claimed) He just hoped they’d finish before 8. It usually took them 45 minutes or so to eat, and it had already been 10 minutes since they got there. Something told him that Hannah’s (or Webby’s?) prediction had some meaning to it. 

* * *

By the time they finally arrived at the Malibu Pier, it was a couple minutes past 8. The sky hadn’t fallen or a meteor full of singing aliens hadn’t crashlanded, so perhaps Ethan had just been superstitious by believing Hannah- but right now it didn’t really matter. He had way more important things to worry about. 

“Man, look at the sunset!” Lex looked out the car window with wide eyes. “That’s amazing.” She glanced at Ethan unbuckling his seatbelt. “Wait, is that why we’re here? To look at the sunset? Aww Eth, that’s sweet.” She pecked him on the lips.

“Yeah. Among other reasons.” Ethan mumbled, feeling the Ring Pop wrapper in his pocket. Yep, still there, and hopefully not melted. He’d fucking die if it melted or got all sticky or some shit. 

They walked hand in hand to the end of the pier. There were only a few fishermen still there, and they paid them no mind. 

The sunset truly was stunning. The sun, already low on the horizon, glowed like an ember in a fireplace, while the clouds cast a gorgeous purple and orange hue over the sky. 

“Damn… this is even better than the sunsets in Hatchetfield, don’t you think Eth?” Lex leaned over the railing as if trying to get closer to the magnificent sky and shimmering waters. A sharp crinkle of plastic behind her made her start. “Ethan?” No reply. Slightly concerned, she turned around. “Eth–  _ oh my God. _ ” 

There was Ethan, down on one knee, offering up a red Ring Pop. 

“Lex, I…” Ethan started, then paused to gather his thoughts. “Lex, you are the most important thing in the world to me. You’re everything to me, you’re my whole universe. I can’t imagine life without you.” Was this hella cheesy and kinda cliche? Yes. Did he mean every word? Abso-fucking-lutely yes. “And I know… I know 4 years isn’t a long time, and I’m not the richest guy- hell, I’m using a stupid Ring Pop for this- and I can’t provide a life of luxury to you that you deserve but I love you  _ so damn much  _ that I’d do anything for you. I love you more than you could imagine.” His voice caught in his throat, and he took a shaky breath to calm himself down. Goddammit, he was getting all choked up. Hopefully Lex wouldn’t see it as a sign of weakness. He continued, “Every time I see you smile or laugh my heart skips a beat and my chest fills up with happiness. We’re meant for each other. We’re meant to be together, for our entire lives, I just know it. So… will you marry me?” 

Lex gaped at Ethan with wide eyes and a slack jaw and red cheeks as her brain took a few seconds to process what just happened. As soon as she realised that  _ holy shit, he just fucking asked me to marry him _ , she tackled him in a hug that nearly knocked him to the ground and kissed him till they were both breathless.

“Is that a yes, then?” Ethan joked as they separated from the kiss. 

“Yes.  _ Hell  _ yes.” She kissed her now fiance again and allowed him to slide the cherry Ring Pop on her left ring finger. 

Some of the bystanders, mostly fishermen or people coming to/from the (frankly too expensive) restaurant on the pier clapped politely at the newly engaged couple, although a few leaned over to their partner and whispered “Is that a Ring Pop??” in confusion. It certainly wasn’t the most conventional way to propose but hey, it saved a ton of money.

“I love you, Lexie.” Ethan said lowly, giving Lex a little eskimo kiss. 

“Love you too.” Lex squeezed his hand one, two, three times.

“Congratulations on the engagement, but you should probably leave.” An old fisherman butted in. “There’s supposed to be a hell of a rainstorm in half an hour, and it’d be a shame if your lovely moment got rained on.” 

“Seriously? Shit. Thanks for warning us.” Ethan checked the time on his phone- 8:15. Then it hit him: “Ohhhh, 7, not 8. She was right.” He mumbled to himself. If they had dinner at 8 like he had originally planned, they would have gotten stuck in the storm and the date would have been ruined. Note to self: Thank Hannah later. Webby. Whatever. 

“What was that?” Lex furrowed her brows. “Something 7 and 8?” 

“Nothing. I’ll explain it later.” Ethan waved her off while they went back to the car. “Let’s just hurry home and try to beat that storm.”

* * *

Lex and Ethan barely escaped the rain, with the first drops hitting the pavement the moment they entered their apartment complex. Within 30 seconds the couple drops had turned into a full-on downpour, and Ethan was once again very glad he took Hannah’s advice. 

“Hannah?” Lex called out as she closed the door. “You there? She’s probably in the kitchen.” It wasn’t very late so there was a good chance she was still awake. In addition, she promised she would text Lex if she went to bed before they came back. 

Sure enough, Hannah was sitting by herself at the kitchen table, eating some Lunch- er, Dinnerables. As Lex approached, Hannah spotted the Ring Pop on her finger. Her eyes widened and she pointed enthusiastically at it while her other hand flapped excitedly.

“Yeah. Ethan proposed to me using a Ring Pop. Can you believe it?” Lex held her hand up for Hannah to see it better. “See? I love it.”

Ethan chuckled. “Not every girl would feel that way, babe.” He kissed the side of her head. “But I’m glad you do. I had a feeling you’d like it.”

“And you didn’t have to shell out a thousand bucks for some rings we’ll only wear for a short amount of time. Very cost efficient.” Lex pointed out. “What’s the point in getting stupid expensive, shiny engagement rings? You get new rings when you get married. I guess people keep their engagement rings for their kids to use them, but we don’t even have any rings to give our kids in the first place. Oh well.” She laughed to herself and shrugged. 

Ethan leaned in close to Hannah and lowered his voice. “Oh, and thank Webby for that little warning. Totally saved the date.” Hannah nodded with a grin, still evidently very pleased at her big sister getting engaged. 

Ethan turned to see Lex taking pictures of her ring. He snorted, and she froze and stopped, looking very much like a kid who got caught with their hand in a cookie bowl. 

“Uh, sorry.” She said after a moment. “I wanted to take pictures before I eat this. ...I can eat it, right?”

Ethan giggled, which then turned into full blown laughter that was so contagious that both Lex and Hannah started laughing as well.

“Of course you can eat it, silly.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed. “I’m not gonna make you wear a Ring Pop and not let you eat it forever. Besides, having an uneaten Ring Pop out in the open for a month or however long is kinda gross. So fuckin go for it.” 

He pulled her in for a quick kiss, but as they separated the look in Lex’s eyes was anything but innocent. 

“Ethan,” she said, not breaking eye contact, “why don’t you make Hannah some tea and put her to bed?” 

_ Oh.  _

“Uhh… sure.” Ethan nodded slowly, unable to take his eyes off her as she put her hair up in a messy bun with a small smirk on her lips. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. And goddamn was it working. 

“Good night, Hannah Banana. Sweet dreams.” Lex kissed Hannah on the cheek and patted her head, then with a wink at Ethan strolled off to their room.

Hannah looked between Lex and Ethan quizzically, sensing the tension but not understanding what it was (thank goodness she didn’t). 

Ethan ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled.  _ Damn, that girl will be the death of me. I dunno what she’s gonna do but based on that smile I know I’m gonna love it. I just hope the neighbours don’t complain again. They’re adults too; they should be able to handle a little noise. Or a lot of noise, depending on what happens. Whatever.  _

“Ethan?” Hannah tugged on his sleeve, snapping out of his lustful daze. “I wake up a lot. Can I get a pill?”

“A pill? Oh, you mean a sleeping pill? Sure, sure.”  _ Works out perfectly for me.  _ “If you’re really having trouble sleeping, maybe we should use that Valerian root tea. I know you don’t like it as much as chamomile, but it should help knocking you out. Wanna try it?” Hannah hummed in confirmation, and watched as Ethan turned on the kettle and got out the tea bags and box of pills.

“When are you gonna marry her?” Ethan blinked, not expecting the question.

“Uh, I have no idea. A month? Two? I haven’t discussed it yet with Lex. Depends on how soon she wants to get married.” He shrugged. “It’s up to her, really. I’m just glad she said yes.”

“Duh.” Hannah grinned slyly. “Webby said so.” 

“Oh, my bad. I forgot the great and powerful Webby knows everything.” He made a show of rolling his eyes, but ruffled her hair affectionately. 

Once the tea was done, Ethan poured it in Hannah’s favourite mug and handed it to her, along with one pill. “Careful, it’s hot. When the tea cools down, take the pill with it and you should be fast asleep in no time, k?” He kissed her forehead. “I love you, Banana.”

“I love you too, Ethan.” Hannah returned softly. 

“Now go on to bed. The sooner you go to sleep, the better.”  _ For the both of us.  _ “Good night.”

“Good night.” Hannah echoed, and with a little wave went off to her room. 

Ethan took a deep breath.  _ Alright, now time to deal with Lex. Whatever she’ll do to me. _

* * *

  
  


What Lex was going to do, as it turned out, was slam Ethan against the door and kiss the shit out of him the moment he walked through the door. 

“You really like slamming me against doors, huh?” Ethan joked as their lips parted. 

“Yeah, because it’s fucking hot.” Lex replied simply, already working on unbuttoning his shirt. “Just like you in that leather jacket I bought you. Jesus Christ, you look so good in it.” She pushed his shirt open so she could smooth her hands over her fiance’s chest, feeling his soft skin and defined muscles. “Did you wear it to tease me or something?”

Ethan scoffed. “ _ Me  _ tease  _ you _ ? Are you kidding? If anyone’s teasing here it’s you. When you put up your hair with that fucking smug smirk- I swear to God, if Hannah wasn’t there I’d… You know that drives me fucking mad.” 

“All it takes is a hairstyle to turn you on.” Lex snickered. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve gone soft.”

“Oh, I am absolutely not soft. Especially right now.” Ethan quipped, drawing a snort from Lex. “And it’s not the bun that turns me on, but what’s associated with it.” He pressed open-mouthed kisses along her neck. “I see it and I can’t help but think of all the fun times we’ve had.” 

Ethan slid his hands down to grasp Lex’s waist, eyes snapping open as he heard the soft rustle and felt the rough texture of leather under his palms. “Speaking of leather…” He looked down and yep. Lex was wearing his usual leather jacket, zipped up halfway, as well as no pants (though he couldn’t see her panties in the dark). Fuckin score. “Seems we both have a thing for leather jackets.”

Lex shrugged. “What can I say? Leather’s hot as fuck. Though you’re still sexy even without it.” She helped him slide off his shirt and jacket, leaving him bare-chested. 

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, “I love you, Ethan. I love your laugh, and your smile, and your hair, and your eyes.” Ethan was frankly a bit surprised that their steamy moment suddenly turned romantic, but Lex continued, “I love your body. I love how you make me feel, how I make you feel,” Her hands glided slowly down his front “That’s not all, though. I love your…” She listed several things that made Ethan blush profusely, a small gasp escaping his throat. 

Something inside Ethan snapped.

Suddenly Lex found herself pressed against the wall, Ethan hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his naked waist as he kissed her roughly.

“Woah, this is new.” Lex thought out loud, but she was delighted at this turn of events. 

“Yeah. Thought I’d try to spice things up a bit.” Ethan’s voice was low and husky. “You don’t mind, do you?” He smoothed a hand over Lex’s upper thigh, making her inhale sharply. 

“Not at fucking all.” Lex grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a harsh kiss, rolling her hips and drawing a groan from both of them. 

Ethan supported Lex by the waist with one hand ( _ Damn he’s strong _ , Lex thought in horny admiration) and used the other to slowly unzip her leather jacket. She was trying her best to stay still, but she could barely think straight, and her hips kept twitching on their own- it seemed her body was as eager as she was. 

“You think you could keep it on?” Ethan murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck to chest to abdomen.

Lex laughed. “Eth, you ask me that every time I wear this jacket. And the answer is yes, every time. I wore this specifically because I know you think I’m sexy in it.”

“Aww, you know me so well.” Ethan cooed teasingly. “But you’re right.” 

He unzipped his fly and went to push down his pants and briefs, when Lex grabbed his wrist. “Wait.” 

Ethan stopped and raised his eyebrows, partially in surprise and partially in concern. “What? Are you ok? Did I do something?”

Lex shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s… well, first I don’t want to do this on a wall when we have an actual bed 5 ft away. Second, there’s something I wanna show you.” 

Carefully she unwrapped her legs from his waist and climbed down. She walked over to the dimmer (unfortunately not powered by Alexa) and turned the light up a bit, not enough to blind but enough to increase visibility. Then she spread her jacket open wider and put her hands on her hips with a sultry smirk. “See anything you like?”

Ethan nearly swallowed his tongue. 

“Yeah, I do…” He breathed. “Those uh… are those new?” 

“Yeah. Bought them specifically for special occasions.” (That and they were on sale for $5 instead of $12) “Don’t expect me to wear them every day, though. I have no idea how those Instagram thots wear shit like this daily without getting a near-constant wedgie.” Lex half-joked. “Still, I think they look good on me.” She looked down at her lacy, almost see-through underwear. It wasn’t a thong or g-string, but it was skimpier than her usual hipster panties or boyshorts. 

“That’s the understatement of the fucking century.” Ethan groaned, pushing Lex onto the bed and getting on top of her. He planted kisses at random parts of her body as he spoke. “You”  _ kiss  _ “are so”  _ kiss _ “fucking”  _ kiss  _ “sexy”  _ kiss  _ “and you”  _ kiss  _ “look like” He was interrupted by a moan as he kissed a more sensitive spot “a fucking”  _ kiss _ “wet dream.” He pulled back to look at his fiancée and yeah, she sure as hell looked like a fucking wet dream come to life. She was flushed and panting lightly, her eyes clouded over with lust and legs parted slightly, all while staring at Ethan like he was her king. 

“Fuck.” Ethan swore under his breath. He couldn’t stand this any longer, not with Lex being like this. He reached over to the bedside table drawer where they kept their condoms, but Lex touched his arm.

“...You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She offered quietly. “I trust you.”

Ethan arched an eyebrow. “You sure?” He wasn’t going to reject this opportunity, absolutely not, but he wanted to make sure Lex was positive about this as well. This was their engagement night; they were both supposed to have fun and be comfortable. Lex nodded resolutely, and Ethan internally wondered if this was how soccer players felt after winning the World Cup surrounded by thousands of cheering fans- unequivocally elated. Fuck yeah. 

“It’s a special night, right?” Lex said while Ethan discarded his pants, leaving them both in their underwear. “So why not. You know what to do, anyways.” She shrugged. “And I know how much you like it too.” She winked and laced their hands together, squeezing them one, two, three times. 

“I sure fucking do.” Ethan gave her a slow, loving kiss as he slowly trailed his hand down to grasp at her very inner thigh, even going as far as to slip his fingertip under her left leg opening, only to quickly snap it back into place instead of touching where Lex wanted him to. Lex made a half huff, half groan in disappointment and muttered something that sounded like “Fucking  _ tease _ .” 

“I think I’d like to keep these on, if you don’t mind.” Ethan requested smoothly, tracing the lacy band. “I like seeing them on you.” 

“Yes, fine, whatever. Just fucking come here already.” Lex wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close. “So help me God, if I have to do it myself I fucking will–”

Ethan kissed her to shut her up. “Ok, ok. I get it.” He ran his thumbs over Lex’s flushed cheeks, their eyes locking. “I love you…” He hesitated, and bit his lip, thinking. “I love you, Lex Foster-Green.” 

That was the exact right thing to say. Lex lit up like the sun, and for a moment Ethan was stunned into silence at how fucking gorgeous his girlfriend- no, his  _ fianceé  _ was. He saw her lips move, but he didn’t register what she said. His brain didn’t even boot back up until Lex kissed him for what seemed like the thousandth time that night- not that he minded. Lex wrapped her legs around Ethan’s hips, reminding him that  _ oh yeah, I should probably get to that. I’m desperate too.  _

When they parted, Lex stroked the nape of his neck and smiled the smile of someone who was absolutely fucking smitten. “I love you too, Eth–  _ ahh!!”  _

“Oh shit sorry, did I hurt you? You okay?” Ethan drew back to look at Lex in concern, eyebrows furrowed deeply. 

“No, no, you’re fine. Come back.” Lex pulled him down again so that they were face to face. “I was just surprised, that’s all.” She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back, trying to relax him. “It’s ok. That wasn’t a cry of pain, I swear.” She lowered her eyelids and gave him a seductive smirk. “Keep going.” 

Ethan sighed in relief. “Oh thank God. I was worried.” 

And just like that, a switch flipped. Ethan returned that smirk, this time punctuating it with something that made Lex cry out again,  _ definitely  _ not in pain this time. “Now, where were we?” He bit Lex’s earlobe, and she dug her nails into his back- though rather than hindering him, it only encouraged him further. “Ah, I remember now.” He kissed her earlobe in a tiny apology. “I promise I’m gonna make you feel good,” He raised his voice slightly in order to be heard over the bed creaking and the noises Lex was making. “All. Night. Long.”

(He 1000% fulfilled that promise.) 

* * *

“That was something.” Ethan speculated out loud. “I mean, a good something though. Don’tcha think, Lexie?” He glanced at Lex, who was currently sucking on her Ring Pop.

“Uh-huh.” She nodded distractedly, not particularly paying attention. That is, until she felt Ethan’s gaze burning into her. As soon as she realised why he was staring at her with such a juvenile grin, she rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. It’s a fucking  _ Ring Pop. _ If you’re gonna get horny over me sucking on something at least have it be like, a banana or popsicle or some shit. Not something as small as a Ring Pop. And you already had your turn.” She jokingly kicked Ethan’s ankle under the sheets. “So impatient.” 

“Ouchie! That hurt!” Ethan whined overdramatically with a wink. It managed to draw an actual laugh from Lex. Ethan loved, loved,  _ loved  _ making Lex laugh. That was one step in one of his major life goals- make Lex happy. She deserved to be happy, and by fuck Ethan was going to do his fucking best to make that happened. “Only for you, babe.” He cooed, pressing little kisses over the bruises he made (Lex would totally give him shit for in the morning- but right now, both were still basking in the afterglow and really didn’t give a shit about anything.)

“So I was thinking that uh,” Ethan laid on his side to look right at Lex “maybe you could go onto the um, the pill.”

Lex blinked and put the ring to the side. “The pill? You mean like birth control?” She asked slowly. 

“I dunno how much it costs.” Ethan rested his cheek on his fist. “But I figured we’d save money by not having to buy more condoms every other week.” He chuckled, slightly nervously. “We sorta have a high sex drive.”

Lex snorted. “So I’ve noticed.” She rolled on her side so she could look at Ethan as well. “...Is this because you don’t wanna pull out all the time?”

Ethan went red. “No! That’s not– that’s not what I meant. Um, that’s not the  _ main _ factor. But it uh…” He trailed off, unable to find the right words.

“Oh, but it’s at least  _ a _ factor hmm?” Lex needled him with a cheeky grin. “I get it. You’ve probably heard from a bunch of your friends how awesome it is, right?” Ethan nodded shyly. “Of course you have.”

“We’ll see. I don’t really want to go through that annoying process of going to see a doctor and getting a prescription and all that.” She fished around in their bedside drawer for a pack of cigarettes.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to smoke inside.” Ethan pointed out, watching but not stopping her as she got out his skull lighter from the leather jacket pocket. 

“We’re not. But it’s not like anyone’s awake to complain.” At Ethan’s raised eyebrow, she sighed and relented. “Fine. I’ll smoke out the window then. I’m not gonna get dressed though.” 

As Lex got up from bed, her body suddenly reminded her that  _ oh yeah, you’re sore as shit.  _ She winced and hissed in pain, bracing herself on the bed with one arm. 

Ethan was immediately up and at Lex’s side. “Lexie, are you ok? What happened?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m just a little sore.” Lex reassured him, giving a quick comforting kiss. “A cigarette will help.” 

“Alright.” Even with Lex’s assuring words, Ethan closely followed behind Lex as if he was helping a little old lady cross the street. 

“By the way, do you still have your panties on? I can’t really see well in the dark.” Ethan asked casually, opening up the living room window and lighting Lex’s cigarette.

“Hmm? I never took them off.” Lex took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. The moon was gorgeous tonight, a silver sliver cutting through the pitch darkness of the sky. “Hopefully they’re not torn. I don’t think I heard or felt any ripping. You better not have stained them, though.” She hip bumped him with a grin. 

“That’d be a damn shame.” Ethan hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. “I liked them a lot.”

“Oh, I fucking know. The look on your face when I showed you them… It was pretty damn funny. Your eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.” Lex teased, turning around in his arms. “But the way you pushed me on the bed afterwards was really fucking hot.” She pressed her lips against Ethan’s, softly at first but slowly turning more and more passionate until they were fully making out. 

Before Ethan could go any further however, Lex stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Sorry, but I’m too tired for another round.” She said apologetically. 

“That’s fine babe.” Ethan gently smooched her cheek. “I’m pretty tired too.”

“I love you… Ethan Foster-Green.” Lex tried. “Is that ok?”

Ethan beamed, absolutely delighted. “It’s perfect.” He kissed her one more time, the moonlight shining on their faces like a spotlight, making the couple gleam in the dark. 

* * *

_ Knock knock knock _

  
  


“Whomst the fuck?” Ethan and Lex looked at each other. It was 7 AM- way too early for this bullshit. Hannah was still asleep, and Ethan and Lex were having coffee and Fruity Pebbles together. 

More knocking. 

“Goddammit, I’ll get it.” Ethan sighed, taking a sip of his coffee and padded over the door. He opened it mid knock. “What is it?”

Their next-door neighbours were standing there, both looking cross- or at least, trying to. They were twins, both in their early 30s or so, a brother and sister named Frankie and Francis (though Francis’s dyed silver hair and perpetual frown made her look way older than her brother). 

“Morning neighbour!” Frankie greeted with his signature friendly gap-toothed smile. 

“Morning.” Ethan raised his coffee mug. “Frankie, right?” Frankie nodded. “Cool. Why in the world are you pounding on my door at way-too-early in the morning?” He could feel Francis’s laser glare at all the hickies decorating his, uh, everywhere burning his skin. 

“I’ll tell you why, Ethan Green.” Francis sneered _.  _ ( _ How the hell does this bitch know my full name?  _ Ethan wondered.) “My brother and I could barely sleep last night because of you and your girlfriend. So could you PLEASE be QUIETER! I could hear you quite clearly!” She snarled.

“Yeah, man. You’re like, really loud.” Frankie scratched his neck with a nervous smile. 

Ethan took a sip of his coffee, not perturbed in the slightest. “Look dude, I just got engaged. If you think I wasn't gonna have hot sex with my now fiancée then you're dead wrong.” He deadpanned.

Both twins went bright red. 

“Ok but sTILL! It’s inappropriate!” Francis insisted with a strained voice. 

After a pause, Frankie shrugged and said, “That’s fair man. Congrats.” He held up his hand, and Ethan hi-fived him with a smirk.

“Frankie!” Francis hissed, and elbowed him in the side. 

“Oof! Jeez, ok, ok. Sorry.” Frankie rubbed his aching side. “But for real Ethan, try to keep it down.” 

Ethan shrugged. “Alright. I’ll ask Lex about it. No promises though.”

“Ethan?” Hannah called from inside. 

“Ah, shit. Gotta go.” Ethan turned and yelled back “Just a moment Hannah!” 

“You already have a kid?” Frankie raised his eyebrows. “You seem really young.” 

Ethan pursed his lips. “Nah, not yet. She’s my girlfr- my  _ fiancée’ _ s little sister.” He smiled to himself. God, just saying ‘fiancée’ made his heart flutter. 

“Not a very good environment for a child.” Francis grumbled. Ethan’s smile immediately dropped, and he tensed up. 

“Francis! That’s not very nice!” Frankie scolded. “I’m sorry about her. She’s a bit crabby when she doesn’t get enough sleep.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Ethan snarked, echoing Lex’s earlier snide words. “Well, thanks but not really for stopping by. I’ll try my best not to fuck my fiancée too loudly. See ya.” He raised his coffee again with a tight smile.

He stopped just before closing the door. “Oh, and Franny?”

“Francis.”

“If you’re going to curse my full name like some angry principal, it’s Ethan Foster-Green now. Bye.” And with that, he slammed the door in his neighbours’ stunned faces.

**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah, I know I ended both this and Only Yours on the same joke. Oops.   
> Did you notice the character development w/ Marsh and Ethan? (In the previous fic, Only Yours, Ethan says there's no way in hell Marsh would be his best man, but now he's chill with the idea. Love these dumbasses.)   
> Also, I wrote a sin version of this with 2,000 extra words so uh,,,,,, contact me on Tumblr and I'll drop the link if you wanna read it *side eyes emoji*
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! If so, leave a comment/kudos! Till next time, my dears!


End file.
